Oxymore
by Celieno
Summary: C'était une relation étrange, qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu, pourtant, tout pouvait les décrire. Ils se côtoyaient, à jamais prisonniers de leur douce folie.  50 thèmes, une phrase, leur histoire.


**Auteur :** Celieno (anciennement Thag3)  
**Série :** Naruto  
**Titre : **Oxymore  
**Pairing :** Hinata/Kabuto  
**Rating : **K+/PG à T/PG-13 pour violence.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne pas un sou en écrivant et en publiant cette fanfiction.  
**  
Note :** Parce que je peux (ou pas). Ode aux cracks pairings. Thème n°3 (religieux), pour la communauté 1_phrase, sur Livejournal.**Remerciements :** A Emma Arthur pour avoir corrigé la fic et aux âmes généreuses du clan des Soul Hunter pour m'avoir donné leurs avis.  
**Nombre de phrases :** 50/50

_Oxymore_

#01 - Paix

Il l'avait capturé en temps de guerre et quand la paix fut restaurée, elle fut proclamé morte au combat, son nom gravé sur le mémorial, parmi tant d'autres.

#02 – Croix

Elle n'avait rien auquel se raccrocher, pas de croix ni de relique, alors elle s'accrocha désespérément à celui qui la liait encore au monde des vivants.

#03 - Symbole

Elle avait un swastika sur son front, deux traits le tenant prisonnier à jamais, tout comme son bonheur ayant été scellé il y a de cela bien longtemps; il lui avait proposé de la libérer et elle avait accepté.

#04 - Plaie

Leur première rencontre avait été particulière, il l'avait sauvé à l'examen chuunin où son cousin avait tenté de la tuer, et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle le laissait la blesser.

#05 - Bois

Hinata avait été forcé de fuir avec lui et, quand ils pouvaient s'offrir une chambre dans une auberge, c'était elle qui dormait sur le parquet froid et dur.

#06 - Blanc

On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme et quand Kabuto rencontrait les yeux nacrés de la jeune fille, il pensait qu'il y avait finalement un bout de vérité dans cette expression.

#07 - Vin

Complètement enivré , il l'avait embrassé et elle s'était débattue; ses bleus avaient été présents pendant des semaines.

#08 - Pâtes

Hinata aimait l'aider à écraser ses ingrédients en pâte tout en se laissant bercer par le silence qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était l'un des moments de calme dans lequel Kabuto se laissait perdre.

#09 - Sérum

Yakushi Kabuto avait réalisé d'innombrables sérums, c'était un fait honorable, cependant Hinata se demandait si un jour, il utiliserait son sang à elle pour les tester.

#10 - Pardon

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé son pardon pour ce qu'il lui faisait, mais il la soignait quand cela était nécessaire.

#11 - Fils

Elle portait son fils en elle et cela le rendait heureux pour les mauvaises raisons, il se forçait alors à se dire qu'il n'était pas niais, juste... un peu plus dérangé que d'habitude.

#12 - Buisson

Alors qu'elle fouillait les buissons à ses côtés, Hinata se disait que parfois cela pouvait presque être agréable d'être avec un maniaque comme lui : au moins il était calme et un tantinet gentil pendant ses recherches.

#13 - Feu

Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas une once de ce que le Sandaime Hokage appelait « la volonté du feu » et que personne n'attendrait son retour, par conséquent il lui offrait l'honneur de sa compagnie.

#14 - Sentence

Le medic-nin lui demandait souvent si elle l'aimait et elle répondait toujours par l'affirmative car si elle osait lui refuser son amour, la sentence serait dure.

#15 - Banc

Ils étaient enroulés dans une vieille couverture se tenant chaud l'un à l'autre dans un coin reculé du pays de la terre, le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis était inconfortable mais l'épaule de la Hyuuga lui suffisait.

#16 - Est

Hinata regarda vers l'est alors que Kabuto dormait sa tête sur son épaule : Konoha se trouvait dans cette direction mais, après des années passés près du ninja dérangé, ses espoirs quant à sa liberté avaient été anéantis; elle ne voulait même plus retourner dans son village natal.

#17 - Saint

Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour avoir l'air aussi innocente qu'une sainte alors qu'il l'avait vu couper la tête à plus d'un, du sang ruisselant entre ses doigts.

#18 - Hercule

Parfois il se prenait pour son héros, il pensait être celui qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres, celui qui lui avait donné un nouvel espoir et un nouvel amour; il croyait de tout son être que l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui n'était pas celui d'une captive qui n'avait plus personne au monde que son kidnappeur.

#19 - Pierre

Son cœur était plus dur que la pierre mais elle jouait le rôle de la lave qui le faisait fondre insensiblement.

#20 - Marche

A chaque rêve brisé, à chaque désillusion, à chaque humiliation, Hinata descend lentement les marches qui l'amènent vers l'abysse de sa propre âme, de sa propre humanité, puis soudain Kabuto se tient là et lui tend sa main : « tu ne descendras plus seule maintenant, on le fera ensemble. ».

#21 - Rempart

Il ne savait plus quand il avait arrêté de lever la main sur elle et quand les pleurs de Hinata étaient devenus des remparts contre sa colère à lui.

#22 - Oiseau

Parfois la Hyuuga déchue aimerait briser sa cage et s'envoler loin vers l'horizon comme son cousin Neji, mais fatalement sa cage est personnifiée en l'être qu'est Kabuto et elle ne trouve pas la force nécessaire pour se détacher de lui.

#23 - Rivière

Quand Hinata voyait l'eau couler doucement, s'écraser sur le rocher et continuer sa route, elle se dit que cela aurait été bien si elle avait cette même force pour pouvoir se reformer à chaque fois qu'elle s'écrasait contre la folie de Kabuto.

#24 - Fidélité

Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles avec un sourire rêveur : « Hyuuga Hinata, acceptez-vous de prendre Yakushi Kabuto comme époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? » et des « Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes hein? », Hinata lui murmurait des « oui, oui bien sûr » et attendait patiemment que l'effet des drogues s'estompe et que Kabuto redevienne lui-même.

#25 - Destruction

A l'origine il avait voulu la détruire, lui arracher ses yeux et disséquer son cerveau et maintenant il était en quelque sorte heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas fait; il pouvait beau être un scientifique fou, Kabuto ressentait la solitude aussi.

#26 - Rituel

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ils rentrent dans une routine tranquille, les jours s'écoulant doucement et une drôle de sensation de confort entre eux; Kabuto devient étrangement agréable alors que les années passent, il a finalement accepté le fait que Hinata fait partie intégrante de sa vie.

#27 - Soumission

Hinata avait toujours été d'un naturel soumis, logiquement aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche pour exprimer son dégoût quand Kabuto avait décidé de lui dire ce qu'il y avait dans ses bocaux; elle le suivit sagement parmi les étagères.

#28 - Culte

Kabuto avait constaté que leurs rôles s'étaient inversés durant les années et qu'il était maintenant celui qui lui vouait un culte, il avait atteint un autre point de non retour et se rendit compte qu'il était un homme passionné secondé d'un scientifique objectif; il avait trouvé une nouvelle oxymore qui le définissait en la présence d'Hinata.

#29 - Fuite

Kabuto s'arrangeait pour l'effrayer assez pour qu'elle vomisse de peur, une simple mesure de précaution pour l'avertir que si elle essayait de s'enfuir, il lui arriverait quelque chose de pire que ses sujets d'expérimentation.

#30 - Rouge

Le sang qui coulait était rouge tout comme les amarantes qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains et quelle scène délicieuse était-ce, les lèvres de Hinata pleuraient des larmes vermillon dans toute leur splendeur mortelles.

#31 - Monolithe

Il était comme un monolithe, haut et fier et représentant tant de choses, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un simple caillou à ses pieds.

#32 - Sacre

Il s'était autoproclamé comme étant « l'âme sœur » de Hinata et il avait baptisé la nouvelle appellation de leur étrange relation en lui écrasant les lèvres avec les siennes; Kabuto appelait cela un baiser.

#33 - Sanctuaire

Hinata aimait retrouver l'harmonie et la stabilité que lui offrait ce petit sanctuaire près de leur base; c'était un endroit que la démence de Kabuto n'avait pas encore souillé.

#34 - Augure

Tout deux ne croyaient pas au destin et s'étaient promis de se forger leur propre avenir, lui quand il fut trouvé orphelin sur le champ de bataille, elle quand elle fut abandonnée par son clan.

#35 - Supplique

Il aimait entendre les suppliques de ceux qu'il torturait, elle se débrouillait pour se boucher les oreilles quand les cris perçants traversaient le couloir jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans leur chambre.

#36 - Chant

Hinata avait un rire discret et limpide, sa voix était douce et parfois elle chantait sous la douche;  
Kabuto, lui, avait un rire vibrant et puissant, sa voix tait tantôt railleuse, tantôt douce et il ne chantait pas.

#37 - Orateur

C'était un parfait orateur, maîtrisant l'art de la rhétorique du bout des doigts, il réussissait à la torturer rien qu'avec des mots et son sourire froid comme la lame d'un sabre.

#38 - Communauté

Il n'y avait que lui et elle, Kabuto avait trouvé une planque et ils vivaient ensemble, occasionnellement elle voyait les autres captifs de Kabuto et elle se sentait chanceuse de n'avoir pas été transformée en un sujet d'expérimentation (pour l'instant).

#39 - Désert

Ils avaient traversé le grand désert se trouvant au pays du vent, et Hinata avait dû supplier à genoux pour recevoir quelques gouttes d'eau que Kabuto lui avait versé, son sourire toujours perché sur les lèvres.

#40 - Immolation

Tel Icare, elle avait voulu voler trop près du soleil et quand ses ailes fondues l'entrainèrent vers sa propre fin, Kabuto fut là pour la sauver.

#41 - Félicité

Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup de chance, le fait de devoir vivre avec Kabuto jusqu'à... ce qu'il la tue ou fasse d'elle une nouvelle expérimentation ne changeait pas la donne.

#42 - Guerre

« A la guerre comme à l'amour », Kabuto avait dû mal interpréter, le but n'était pas d'être aussi sanguinaire qu'à la guerre.

#43 - Couronne

Lentement Hinata se retrouvait entourée par la démence - un sourire, des fils d'argents et l'éclat des verres -, la seule lumière dans le noir de sa conscience ; il lui soufflait des idées de sa langue de serpent et lors de ses délires, elle avait une couronne sur sa tête, une couronne faite des os de ses ennemis.

#44 – Lys

Kabuto lui avait dit avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, que quand elle ne sera plus de ce monde mais enterrée le plus loin possible sous terre avec des vers pour lui tenir compagnie, il viendrait planter des lys au dessus d'elle, pour qu'elle les nourrisse de sa chair.

#45 - Superstitieux

Aucun d'eux n'était superstitieux et ils déterraient les cadavres dans un silence presque religieux; oui mais Hinata avait encore une morale infaillible, là était le problème.

#46 - Dôme

Dans le dôme de sa propre folie, Kabuto est immortel et imbattable, il crée ou annihile, il sauve ou détruit, alors qu'il s'enfonce dans l'hybris, Hinata est là pour lui rappeler qu'il est humain, car il aime aussi.

#47 - Séparation

Kabuto la laissera se séparer de lui qu'à sa mort, à elle ou à lui; sûrement à elle.

#48 - Etat

Ils s'étaient finalement installés dans un petit village qui n'avait aucun lien avec les grandes nations shinobi et le scientifique s'était débrouillé pour leur trouver une « maison » spacieuse, avec une cave pour contenir le laboratoire; on avait fini par les oublier et ils vivaient une vie presque tranquille.

#49 - Cercle

Hinata voyait rarement d'autres personnes à part le medic-nin aux cheveux d'argents et les captifs qu'il tenait et son kidnappeur devint subitement le centre de son monde altéré.

#50 - Foi

Kabuto avait fini par devenir la personne sur laquelle elle s'appuyait en cas de nécessité et Hinata était devenue son point faible : l'être en qui il avait le plus foi et étrangement, ils se débrouillèrent pour vieillir ensemble.


End file.
